wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Free and Easy
"Free and Easy" is the third song featured in Ralph Breaks the Internet, performed by Sarah Silverman Vanellope von Schweetz with backing vocals of Mindy Kaling Taffyta Muttonfudge, Cymbre Walk Crumbelina DiCaramello, Katie Lowes Candlehead, Jamie Elman Rancis Fluggerbutter and Josie Trindad Jubileena Bing-Bing. It is a parody of the song of the same name itself from Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!, performed by Peter Andre. Lyrics :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Well I know you've taken on a plateful :So please, don't think that I'm ungrateful :You know I set my pride aside to let you take me on this ride :But I could not get used to being a president :Because I still like to decide :Where I go, as well as when :If I'm ever coming back again :What matters most to me is living life completely :Free, free and easy :(Shank, Butcher Boy, Felony, Pyro and Little Debbie: Free, and easy, lemon squeezy!) :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Free, free and easy, yeah :(Shank, Butcher Boy, Felony, Pyro and Little Debbie: Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :Vanellope Von Schweetz: I'm free, free and easy :(Shank, Butcher Boy, Felony, Pyro and Little Debbie: Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Free, free and easy :(Shank, Butcher Boy, Felony, Pyro and Little Debbie: Never sayin' pretty pleas-y!) :Vanellope Von Schweetz: So I thank you for acting on the double :And also, for taking so much trouble! :By inviting me along, but to me this all feels wrong :It's like you're on my back and I can't get on track :Cause it's not where I belong! :Set me on the road again :Let me feel my tires spin :Give me freedom, that's a must, I'm gonna leave you in the dust! :Free, free and easy :(Rancis Fluggerbutter, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Minty Zaki and Jubileena Bing-Bing: Free, and easy, lemon squeezy!) :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Yes I am! :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Free, free and easy :(Snowanna Rainbeau, Gloyd Orangeboar, Swizzle Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop and Crumbelina DiCaramello: Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Oh, free, free and easy :(Rancis Fluggerbutter, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Minty Zaki and Jubileena Bing-Bing: Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :Jubileena Bing-Bing: I am just so--'' :'Vanellope Von Schweetz:' Free, free and easy :('Snowanna Rainbeau', '''Gloyd Orangeboar', Swizzle Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop and Crumbelina DiCaramello: Never sayin', pretty please-y!) :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Give me my Independence Day, oh :No one in my face or in my way :When it's time for me to fly :Don't expect a long goodbye, no! :Cause I'm Free, free and easy :(Rancis Fluggerbutter, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Minty Zaki and Jubileena Bing-Bing: Free, and easy, lemon squeezy!) :Candlehead: I'm so freezy! :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Free, free and easy :(Snowanna Rainbeau, Gloyd Orangeboar, Swizzle Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop and Crumbelina DiCaramello: Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Come and sing it! :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Free, free and easy :(Shank, Butcher Boy, Felony, Pyro and Little Debbie: Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :Rancis Fluggerbutter: Everybody! :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Free, free and easy :(Shank, Butcher Boy, Felony, Pyro, Little Debbie, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Minty Zaki, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Gloyd Orangeboar, Swizzle Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Sticky Wipplesnit and Nougetsia Brumblestain: Never sayin', pretty please-y!) :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Free and easy in my soul That's the only way I roll! Characters *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz (acapella) *Taffyta Muttonfudge (backing vocal) *Candlehead (backing vocal) *Rancis Fluggerbutter (backing vocal) *Jubileena Bing-Bing (backing vocal) *Minty Zaki/Minty Sakura (backing vocal) *Snowanna Rainbeau (backing vocal) *Gloyd Orangeboar (backing vocal) *Swizzle Malarkey (backing vocal) *Adorabeezle Winterpop (backing vocal) *Crumbelina DiCaramello (backing vocal) *Citrusella Flugpucker (backing vocal) *Torvald Batterbutter (backing vocal) *Sticky Wipplesnit (backing vocal) *Nougetsia Brumblestain (backing vocal) *Shank (backing vocal) *Butcher Boy (backing vocal) *Felony (backing vocal) *Pyro (backing vocal) *Little Debbie (backing vocal) *Wynchel (does not speak) *Duncan (does not speak) Trivia *In the middle of the song, Vanellope's Royal Kart is reused from the first film which is formerly used by King Candy. *Despite the recolor racers not appearing in the sequel, they appear in Vanellope's daydreams during her song. Category:Songs